


Stressed

by LadyIvy89



Series: Like Magic - Ulrich Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Origin, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Ulrich Trevelyan receives some disturbing mail. His stress levels have soared through the roof. Who better to help him relax than his amatus?





	Stressed

The letters on the Inquisitor’s desk got more ridiculous as he went through the pile. He had already read over 3 requests for marriage, 1 for posing for a painting (he just might reply to that one), 2 asking him to retrieve family heirlooms and 4 from parents claiming their daughter was having his bastard child. Those actually made him laugh. The last letter he got to however provided no amusement.

He growled and pushed back his chair. It screeched and toppled over.

“Ugh.” He groaned and swept his hand over his face.

The door to his quarters opened and he froze. He looked back and relaxed a bit when he saw who had entered. He sighed.

“Well, that was not the reaction I was expecting. Everything alright, amatus?”

“Save me, Dorian. Please.”

Dorian looked at his desk. “Oh, Ulrich. Why don’t you delegate, my dear?”

The Inquisitor chuckled, “Would that I could but these are “personal.”” He made air quotes.

Dorian smirked, “How personal?”

“Come take a look.”

Dorian approached the desk, raised an eyebrow at the upended chair and set it straight before picking up one of the marriage proposals.

“Hmm, I see. Well they were very complimentary but I’m a bit worried about what they mean by ‘animalistic allure’. I’m not sure if they’re insulting you or confessing they have an unhealthy relationship with their farm animals.”

Ulrich laughed. “Both?”

Dorian picked up another letter. “A request for a _nude_ painting!? Where is this one from? Orlais, of course it is.”

“The artist wants me to swing my staff around in a dynamic pose.” Ulrich paused. “No mention of magic. Think they know I’m a mage?” He grinned.

Dorian laughed. He went to take the letter Ulrich was holding but he pulled back. His smile was gone.

“Ah. That’s the one that’s got you upset, isn’t it?”

Ulrich stared at him for a moment but relinquished the letter when Dorian extended his hand.

The Tevinter mage read it and scoffed. He shook his head and tossed it on the desk.

“Thoughts?” Ulrich said.

Dorian hummed. “Yes. Lady Helga Trevelyan is a bitch.”

Ulrich’s eyes bugged out. Then he snorted. “That’s very succinctly put. I already knew that though. What about her request?”

Dorian had a little unpleasant smile on his face. “I find it specially hypocritical of her to ask you to solve her bandit problem after she wrote paragraphs on your parents apparent “tragedy.” How did she put it?”

Ulrich picked up the letter and read, “ _It is unfortunate for such an esteemed family as our own to be cursed with magic. Your parents were good people who did not deserve the tragic outcome that befell them. But the Maker knows what he does I suppose_.”

“Ugh.” Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I especially like the part where she claims it is my obligation because-- Ulrich looked at the letter again-- _magic must serve man, not rule over him_.”

“Positively Andrastian.” Dorian muttered. He took the letter from Ulrich’s hand and crumpled it before tossing it on the pile. “Don’t pay her any mind. Come here.”

Ulrich went to Dorian and they embraced.

“Amatus, please relax. You’re stiffer than a wooden dummy.”

Ulrich sighed. Dorian turned him away from him and began to knead his shoulders. 

Ulrich groaned. “That feels good.” 

“Do you still have that bottle of wine I brought the other night?”

“Bottle and glasses are in the table by the bed, middle drawer.” 

Dorian stopped his ministrations to fetch it. 

“Why is it open? Had some fun without me?”

Ulrich squinted, “Dorian, _you_ opened it.”

He blinked, “That makes more sense.”

Ulrich shook his head. He sat on the edge of the desk and watched as Dorian placed both glasses down and poured the wine. He offered him one. 

“Drink. Relax. You’re much too stressed, dear.” 

Ulrich gulped down all the wine at once. 

Dorian raised one eyebrow. 

“Shut up. Pour some more, ser magister.”

Dorian did so. The wine was gone just as quickly again. 

Ulrich reached for the bottle but the other mage got there first. 

“Alright! I think this is not what you need. You usually pace yourself better.” he said as he extricated the bottle from his fingers. 

“How do you know it’s not? Maybe I need to drink myself to a stupor, Dorian.” 

Dorian took a sip from his glass, “I doubt it. I have a better suggestion.” His eyes were hooded when he looked at the Inquisitor. He took another sip of wine and licked his lips.

Ulrich’s eyes followed the movement. “Don’t keep me in suspense, Lord Pavus.”

Dorian leaned over, his nose brushed Ulrich’s once, twice, before he captured his lips. The first kiss was soft, merely a brief contact. He kissed him again, lingering a bit longer each time their lips touched. Ulrich let out a soft sigh and made his love smile into the kiss.

Dorian chuckled before diving in again more forcefully and the Inquisitor responded in kind. Ulrich nipped his bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue. The Tevinter groaned and opened his mouth. Their tongues met and they explored each other’s mouths, the tangy taste of wine still present in both of them. 

Ulrich laced his arms around Dorian’s neck to pull him closer. A second later he felt something splash on his thigh and heard the glass clatter to the floor.

“Kaffas!” Dorian cursed and pulled back.

There was a wine stain the size of a hand on Ulrich’s pristine white coat.

Ulrich glared at his lover. “You have ruined my coat, you Tevinter fiend.” 

Dorian pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began rubbing the stain.

“This won’t come out.” He sounded frustrated.

“It’s wine, Dorian. Leave it. Or better yet, go a little higher would you? I think my thigh got enough attention.” 

The mage snorted and shook his head. His hands slid up the Inquisitor’s leg slowly, making the man’s breath catch. Dorian kept going until he grasped the waistband of his pants. He pulled hard forcing the shorter man to stand. He walked back, dragging him along toward the large, plush bed behind him. 

“I agree, amatus. I believe the rest of you needs attention too. Take off your coat, Ulrich.”

He did. Then he grabbed the back of Dorian’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed feverishly. Dorian’s hands roamed, pulling Ulrich’s shirt from his pants and sliding it up until it was over his head and discarded. The ties on his pants were untangled in a flash but he was pushed back before his hand could explore inside. 

“I’m not getting buck naked while you’re fully dressed, love. Tit for tat.” Ulrich said. He sat on the bed and pushed himself back against the headboard and waited. 

Dorian smiled, “Fair.” He said. Then he undressed. Completely. 

The Inquisitor’s eyes widened. The blue irises retreating to form a small bright ring around his dark pupils. He chuckled, 

“I’ll never understand how you can do that so quickly. But! I’m not complaining.” He reached out and Dorian crawled toward him. 

The Tevinter kissed his lips once before lowering his head to his neck. He kissed, and sucked his pulse point and Ulrich’s breath left him in a huff. When he languidly licked his neck from base to ear he shuddered.

“Dorian….”

Bites were next and Ulrich couldn’t help but trace his fingers over the expanse of his lover’s shoulders, feeling the firm muscle and soft skin. Dorian went lower, to his chest and gave it the same treatment. He took a dark nipple into his mouth and sucked making him hiss. His hands were caressing his sides as he explored with his tongue every valley of his chest and belly. When Dorian bit the side of his hip he cursed. 

“Get up here, love. Dorian, look at me. Let me kiss you.” 

Dorian chuckled but obeyed. Ulrich was not gentle. His tongue took command as he deepened the kiss. His hands went down Dorian’s back and he grabbed his buttocks making the other mage groan and grind his hips against him. They kissed for a couple more seconds before he eased his hold and let Dorian slide down his body again. 

“I take it you have a goal?” He asked. His voice had deepened.

“Don’t I always? I said I knew what you needed, amatus. And I intend to provide.”

“Hmm.” 

Ulrich felt him pull down his pants, much more slowly than should be legal, truly. His grey-green eyes never left his. This man would be the death of him. Soon there was nothing but bare skin on both sides. Dorian kissed his thigh, his hands busy roaming his lower belly, making him tremble. When he felt the whisper of a breath against his cock his hips bucked up a bit. Dorian chuckled.

“Want something, my dear Inquisitor?”

Ulrich growled, “Give me what I need, you bastard.” 

Dorian’s hand grasped his cock firmly and he groaned deep and low in his throat. He soon found a pace with his hand while his mouth hovered dangerously close. He kept tracing swirls with his tongue on his lower belly. His other hand reached down and cupped his balls. 

“Ah! Dorian, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

A moment after those words, Ulrich felt the wet sensation of his tongue licking his cock from base to tip and lips enclosing the top before giving him a light suck. He moaned and his head fell back against the pillows. His eyes closed. When Dorian began taking more of his length inside his mouth, Ulrich gritted his teeth and tried not to move his hips. An impossible task but he still tried. The muscles of his belly and ass contracted involuntarily as he felt the other mage’s tongue stroke him as his mouth went down on him. 

“Fuck, Dorian.” He gasped. The other man laughed and the vibrations traveled all over his member making his eyes roll back.

Maker, this was exactly what he needed. This sensation, this excitement, this high the man was giving him. The world was a distant memory when all he could feel was Dorian’s mouth around him and the brush of naked skin against his naked skin. Even the scents were driving him over the edge.

Dorian didn’t let up. He kept going up and down his shaft, sucking and licking, with his hand stroking what he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Which wasn’t much. His other hand was busy grabbing his ass now. So hard, Ulrich knew it would bruise. He had absolutely no problem with that.   

Dorian released him a moment and took a deep breath. He exhaled a gust directly against his cock making him shiver and curse before taking him deep into his mouth again. He was more insistent this time, his rhythm increasing in speed. Ulrich could no longer hold back his movements and his hips started bucking. Damn it, his lower belly was tight. So were his balls. 

“Dorian, ugh. I’m-”  He couldn’t get the words out. He just rode the sensations.

He could feel the trickle of sweat down his throat and on his chest. He had goosebumps. He was so close, so close. Ulrich looked down to watch and caught the moment Dorian looked up, the sight was overwhelming. The hard suction at the tip of his cock too much.

“Argh!” he groaned and moaned as he lost control of his body. His hips gave a couple of harsh thrusts and he felt his cock twitch inside Dorian’s mouth before it was released with a wet pop. Dorian’s hand stroked him and held him firmly as he spent himself. His seed coated his belly as well as his lover’s chest. His body slumped after the last twitch of his cock. His breath came out in staccato exhales as he recovered.

He heard Dorian laugh. “You sure know how to feed a man’s ego, amatus. You look a vision.” 

Ulrich smiled slowly. He had a glazed look to his eyes. “Your ego is a glutton, love. It doesn’t need any more feeding, I assure you.” He took a deep breath. “Come here.”

Dorian crawled up his body and met his waiting lips. Ulrich tasted himself on his mouth and growled. 

“So, tell me, oh fearless leader. Have I soothed your mood?”

“Mmhmm.” Ulrich could only nod. That made the other mage laugh. 

“Do you know what else we could do to relieve that stress?” 

Ulrich grinned. “I am oblivious, love. Enlighten me.” 

“A warm bath in that huge tub of yours. It is _just_ what you need.”

Ulrich laughed. “I had no idea you were so knowledgeable, Dr. Pavus.” 

Dorian smirked and left the bed. He extended his hand and Ulrich reached for it. 

“Come. I’ll even let you wash my back.” 

“Just your back?” The Inquisitor said with mock disappointment. “But you’re so dirty, Dorian.”

Dorian looked over his shoulder and smiled a wicked smile.

“Can’t deny that, amatus. I simply, can’t.”

They entered the bath hand in hand.

An hour later a scout entered the Inquisitor’s quarters to deliver a message but left quickly after she heard the sound of splashing and male laughter behind a close door. Her face red.

The Nightingale didn’t pay her enough for this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
